


fairy dust on bookshelves

by worry



Series: little bits of stardust [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Downworlder Friendships, Gen, Post-Episode: s01e13 Morning Star, dont let the desc fool you this is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worry/pseuds/worry
Summary: “Why did you fall for a Shadowhunter?” Meliorn looks up at him, right into his eyes, and says: “Why did you fall for your fledgling?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: 237. fairy dust on bookshelves

“Do you have anything new to discuss, Raphael?”

 

It’s something that they do, albeit rarely; he comes to Raphael in the morning and stays until the end of the night, and they _talk._ Oh, they _talk._ Meliorn tells him stories about what he’s heard, because Meliorn _knows things,_ knows so much that it’s intimidating, and Raphael tells him stories about what it’s like, living every day as a vampire. Meliorn’s interest in his life is always genuine. Everyone always wants something from him, everyone always wants to take and take and _take,_ but with Meliorn – with Meliorn it’s _natural._

“Not much,” he replies. “Do _you_ have anything new to discuss?”

 

“Surprisingly, I don’t.”

 

He takes a seat on the chair next to Raphael and stretches back, slightly. There are flowers braided into his hair – something that Raphael would ask about under different circumstances.

 

He heard about what happened with Jace Wayland.

 

“Are you sure?” he asks Meliorn, because Raphael understands, in a way. He _understands._ Raphael always understands.

 

Helping others is quite freeing, gives him back the freedom that was taken from him. It also ends in pain, always, _always,_ with Raphael thinking _I’m such an idiot,_ but—

 

That isn’t relevant. Meliorn deserves comfort, because Raphael understands.

 

“There have been some _instances,_ ” Meliorn says slowly, choosing his words carefully, “where some _things_ have happened, but they aren’t very nice to talk about.”

 

“I see.”

 

Raphael won’t push him. He pushed Si—

 

No. He promised himself that he would stop thinking about _that._ It’s too late, and whatever they had – whatever they _could_ have had, something resembling love, the horrible word, has faded. It’s irreperable.

 

Simon is on his mind too often. It is terrifying, how much he thinks about Simon.

 

“And I bet you could say the same thing,” Meliorn says, “right?”

 

Meliorn smiles softly at him. Raphael feels – _warm._

“I suppose,” Raphael replies, but they both know the answer. They are both in mourning.

 

He watches Meliorn stare at the ground; he’s sighing like something has been taken from him, something _deep._

 

Again: Raphael understands, more than anything. More than anything, Raphael feels the same emptiness.

 

“Meliorn,” he says lowly, “you know how I view the Shadowhunters. I’m sure you know what happened… but I know that they’re very loyal, very determined, even at the expense of others.” He coughs.  “They’ll get him back.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Why did you fall for a Shadowhunter?”

 

Meliorn looks up at him, right into his eyes, and says: “Why did you fall for your fledgling?”

 

Raphael hasn’t laughed like this in a very long time.

 

“You got me,” he says.

 

They both know that it’s only a distraction.

 

They both cherish any distraction they can get.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think :0


End file.
